Seis trillones de años y una historia de una noche
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: A/U.Una maltratada chica taboo, la chica demonio(Pansy), comienza a entender el amor y la calidez después de encontrarse con una chica solitaria(Hermione). Sin embargo, cuando todo estaba a punto de serles arrebatado un perdido Dios escucha sus lamentos y les concede sus deseos. Leve femlash -shojo ai-


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La historia está basada en la canción "Roku Chounen to Ichiya Monogatari" mayormente conocida como "A Tale of Six Trillon of Years and One Night" de él compositor Kemu y cantada por la Vocaloid IA.**

* * *

_Seis trillones de años y una historia de una noche._

One-shot

Por

Selt Cunnighan

Hace mucho tiempo, en una época desconocida y sin nombre, había un pequeño pueblo desconocido. En este, habitaba una chica con un nombre desconocido, ella fue la protagonista de una historia desconocida. Una historia que no fue contada por nadie, una historia que no fue conocida por nadie.

En lo más profundo del sótano de una gran "mansión" que había en ese pueblo, había un calabozo sucio y mugriento. En este, escondida en un rincón, habitaba una pequeña niña de unos 13 años, con apenas un short roto y una blusa que parecía más bien un harapo cubriéndola, acostada sobre el frio suelo, pudo escuchar las leves pisadas de la señora de aquella casa bajando para ver como estaba, oh más bien, para ver si aún seguía viva.

Desde que esa niña podía recordar, había estado en ese lugar, escucho de algunas personas que fue en realidad desde que nació. Ella era considerada como una niña "demonio", de una manera tan injusta, recibía castigos de todo el mundo. Como salir a la calle, con grilletes en los pies y esposas en las manos, recibiendo en su rostro los golpes de piedras que los aldeanos le tiraban, escuchando cosas horribles como "monstruo", "demonio", "asesina". ¿Qué había hecho esta pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes para merecer esto?, solo haber nacido quizás. En ese caso, ella era la que más deseaba su muerte, porque no podía soportar esto.

Esto es algo tan triste, ella no tiene nada, pero, en la puesta de sol extiende la mano queriendo que alguien tome la suya.

* * *

—No lo sé… —susurro la pequeña niña con la mirada gacha ante el joven que esta frente a ella.

— ¿Como que no lo sabes? —respondió con aparente calma aquel chico con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella y levantaba la su barbilla para hacer que le mirase.

—No lo sé —volvió a murmurar ahora con miedo y la mirada completamente aterrada—No se nada.

— ¡Eres una maldita inútil! —grito el chico mientras la tiraba al suelo y se erguía para comenzar a patear a la niña — ¡Se supone que eres una maldita elegida por el demonio y no sabes una mierda!

El chico se detuvo abrupta mente de él castigo que le estaba proporcionando a la niña y se alejó de ella lo más que pudo— Tengo que ir a purificar mi cuerpo ahora que te he tocado, maldita escoria.

Entonces se fue, dejando a la niña tirada he incapaz de levantarse por el dolor proporcionado por aquellas patadas y golpes que el chico le había dado. Ella se recordaba día a día, que incluso si era amable y cortes, recibiría castigos como estos.

Podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra el suelo fuera de estas paredes que le aprisionaban, en verdad, en verdad desearía unas manos cálidas sosteniendo las suyas ahora, pero estaba segura que las de ella estaban mucho más que frías.

Ella no estaba muerta, ¿Por qué no estaba muerta?, no es como si ella tuviera un sueño para el futuro, nadie fuera de este maldito pueblo la conocía, ni tampoco a la historia que la llevo a este confinamiento.

Estaba segura que esta maldita historia, seria absorbida por el tiempo y caería en el olvido.

* * *

La otra parte de esta historia, ocurrió cinco años después, cuando aquella mansión dejo de existir, pero las escalas que llevaban a la persona encerrada ahí seguían. Otra chica que también era "Taboo", oh mejor conocida como la "chica demonio roja", llego a la entrada de esas escaleras cuando una leve lluvia cubría el cielo. Bajo las escaleras con suma elegancia para alguien que apenas tenía un vestido roto y algo sucio cubriéndola, su mirada era fría y calculadora, y cuando al fin pudo ver a la otra chica que estaba ahí encerrada, con las esposas en las manos reteniéndola a la pared y mirándola con sorpresa, rabia y desconfianza, la miraba como si pudiera escupir la violencia como si fuera saliva y tuviera la costumbre de recibir miradas de desprecio todos los días, se sorprendió al ver la cálida mirada que esta chica que acababa de bajar junto a ella le dedicaba. Tenía una presencia parecida a la que es inadvertida, pero que aun así sientes que siempre ha estado ahí para ti.

Y la chica de cabello negro, que tenía solo malas experiencias al hablar con otras personas, no se esperó la amabilidad que escucho en la voz de la chica de cabello castaño.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Susurro con una leve sonrisa—Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

La joven se sorprendió, nunca nadie le había preguntado por su nombre, y por mas ridículo que suene, nunca había tenido uno, siempre era "la niña que fue escogida por el demonio". Y aun así, aunque tuviera un nombre, no podría decirlo.

Haciendo algún tipo de señas para que la chica castaña frente a ella le entendiera, dio a conocer que no tenía un nombre, y abriendo sus labios, que estaban resecos por la falta de agua, le hizo saber que tampoco tenía una lengua con la cual hablar. Hacia unos tres años se la había cortado cuando se había hartado de los insultos a su persona y decidió responderle a la dueña de esa casa que solo era una gorda solterona que le hacía falta tener un poco de sexo.

—"No te preocupes" —escucho la cálida voz de la chica en su mente, ¿Cómo hacia eso?—"Yo tampoco tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer, no hay ninguno en el mundo. Pero no te preocupes, tu y yo somos iguales, por eso es que yo te daré un nombre"

No tenía ni idea de cómo podía hablar con ella sin siquiera mover los labios, pero aquella voz retumbaba en su cabeza y le gustaba, así que intento hablar con ella también.

—"¿Estará bien si solo estamos tu y yo?" —no sabía si lo había hecho bien.

—"Eso sería perfecto… Pansy"—listo, le había dado un nombre, un lindo nombre.

—"¿Me llamare Pansy?"—Pregunto algo entusiasmada a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la otra chica—"¿Tu cómo te llamas?"

—"Hermione, y es hora de que nos vallamos de aquí"

Entonces, sin que Pansy supiera como es que Hermione lo hizo, los grilletes que le aprisionaban se habían roto, excepto el de su mano izquierda, ese aun rodeaba su muñeca, pero la cadena estaba rota, así que podía irse. Y noto que Hermione, tenía también un grillete roto con una cadena arrastrando en su pie derecho, suponía que eran iguales.

Esta última, la chica de cabello castaño, tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y con una gran sonrisa dijo emocionada.

—Regresemos a casa.

Y se fueron tomadas de la mano.

Sin saber absolutamente nada del mundo exterior, Pansy siguió a Hermione por el claro bosque en un paseo que fue el mejor de su vida, con la refrescante lluvia cayendo sobre ellas dos. Quizás fue algo ridículo, pero a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña pequeña, se estaba divirtiendo como una, aunque le estaba costando el acostumbrarse a la calidez de la mano de alguien as cuando la suya era prácticamente fría. Sin embargo, realmente, realmente lo estaba intentando.

Cuando ambas chicas decidieron esconderse debajo de un gran árbol de aquella lluvia que ahora estaba un poco más fuerte, Pansy se preguntó porque no se detenían en ningún momento. Quizás porque estaban huyendo, oh eso creía.

—Si nos encuentran nos asesinaran —dijo Hermione sabiendo el significado de la mirada fija de Pansy sobre ella.

Se suponía que después de esta lluvia, aquellas dos niñas tabú serían absorbidas por el atardecer y luego desaparecerían.

Lo que ellas no sabían, era que los aldeanos se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de Pansy, y todos los hombres de la aldea la estaban buscando, y cuando la encontraron, vieron que una nueva chica estaba a su lado, deduciendo que la había ayudado a escapar, dos de los hombres más "fuertes" de la aldea tomaron a Pansy evitando que se moviera para poder ayudar a Hermione. Solo pudo mirar con impotencia como el líder de aquel grupo tomaba a la castaña por el cuello y la alzaba como si de una hoja se tratase, Hermione miro con desesperación a Pansy, pidiendo mentalmente ayuda, pero ninguna fue capaz de hacer algo. Oh eso creían.

Esta tragedia no pudo pasar en mejor momento, cuando la puesta del sol había llegado por fin, y ambas estaban cansadas de haber jugado tanto tiempo sin haber sido atrapados. Pero en este momento, en el cual una de ellas estaba a punto de morir, en verdad, en verdad deseaban ser las únicas que habitaran en este maravilloso, pero a la vez horrible mundo.

—Si… s-si tan solo ustedes desaparecieran —murmuro con dificultad Hermione mirando fijamente a aquel sujeto que la tomaba por el cuello, su mirada era el odio absoluto— Si so-solo Pansy y y-yo estuviéramos aquí…

—"Si solo tú y yo estuviéramos aquí" —pensó Pansy mientras apretaba los labios con rabia.

* * *

No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero ahora, con su ceño fruncido y su mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia aquellas personas que corrían delante de ella en ese pueblo que tanto había odiado y que ahora se sumía en llamas, todos la miraban como si viesen al mismísimo demonio frente a ellos. Y quizás era cierto, quizás ella en verdad era una chica elegida por el demonio, pero vamos, ella nunca había tentado contra el pueblo, nunca había tenido nada que anhelara oh quisiera proteger, pero en el momento en que vio ante sus ojos el cómo sostenían a Hermione como si estuvieran a punto de matarla, ese fue el detonante.

Y ahora, con la ropa que no sabía de donde mierda había aparecido, pero que era mejor que los harapos sucios que uso durante muchos años, podía disfrutar mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos dejando detrás de ella una gran muchedumbre siendo sumida por las llamas de su venganza.

Ahora escuchaba una voz, no era suya ni de Hermione, era de todo el mundo, podía escucharlo a la perfección. El día se había oscurecido y la noche había empezado, caminando en dirección a Hermione que también tenía las llamas envolviendo a todos aquellos a los que detestaba, tomo la mano de la chica castaña, sentían como eran absorbidas por el atardecer, sintiendo que pronto iban a desaparecer y estarían en un lugar mejor para ambas.

Ellas nunca supieron nada, del porque fueron elegidas ni del porque tuvieron que sufrir, incluso ahora, incluso del porqué de sus nombres. Pero ahora, ahora estaba bien, realmente bien si lo pensaban.

Y con el sonido de un zumbido desconocido, fueron absorbidas por el atardecer y luego desaparecieron con el viento golpeando contra sus rostros, golpeando contra sus cabellos, golpeando contra sus manos entrelazadas. Ahora ambas manos eran mucho más que cálidas.

* * *

**tenia que escribir esto oh no podría vivir feliz (?) bueno, como sea, espero y les haya gustado, si les interesa ver el vídeo y escuchar la canción en la cual me he basado les dejare el titulo de dos vídeos, el original con un fanfub en español y un vídeo realizado por un fan con subtitulos y con la voz de la cantante original.**

**Fandub: **

Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story Fandub Español Latino - [ Tawa-P ]

**Version del fan: **

Six Trillion Years And Overnight Story - IA - 【Fanmade PV】 - Sub Español + Karaoke

**solo abran los primeros vídeos que les aparezcan cuando los busquen.**


End file.
